


Odissey

by Vengador_Dragon



Series: Enfrentando al destino [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengador_Dragon/pseuds/Vengador_Dragon
Summary: Parte 2 de la secuelaLos problemas surgen con Prometheus desatado, las s equipos Arrow y Flash deben volver a reunirse, pero sin Barry, ¿Serán capaces de encararlo?
Relationships: Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tracy Brand/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Series: Enfrentando al destino [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Coordinación

**Coordinación**

Ciudad Star - 6 de Marzo   
Oliver persigue a 2 criminales por los techos, dispara flechas explosivas sin efecto en cambiar su trayectoria, Rory usa sus trapos para subir el edificio frente a ellos, las paradas con sus trapos, pero sueltan una bengala pirotécnica, cegándolos permitiéndoles irse, Thea, Dig y Rene los siguen desde los techos de un lado intentando frenarlos con tiros cerca de los pies, cuando saltan al balcón de las escaleras de un edificio de departamentos   
Thea (frustrada): ¡Vamos !, ¿Qué tan planeada tienen su ruta?   
Rene: Solo sigue los   
Dig y René van tras ellos bajando su edificio, mientras Thea les dispara de todo tipo de flechas, logrando solo retrasar su descenso, permitiéndoles a Dig y Rene llegar a ellos, junto a Evelyn y Curtís   
Curtís: Alguien dispareles  
Evelyn: Eso hacemos   
Entre los 4 los arrinconan en la pared del edificio con Oliver y Thea apuntándoles desde las escaleras, y Rory aterrizando detrás de ellos   
Dig: Lo hacemos por las buenas, por las malas, o las fact   
Los criminales alzan las manos y dejan caer lo que traen, les disparan flechas de cuerda y los dejan en la pared, yéndose por los techos hacia el búnker   
Thea: ¿Alguien más siente la fatiga?   
Dig, Curtís, Evelyn y Rory: Si   
Rene: Quejarse no hará que se vaya, pero ¿Cómo nos oxidamos tan rápido?   
Felicidad: En los últimos 3 meses tuvimos mucho más personal, y portales, adiós condición física   
Oliver: Entonces a reponerla, mañana a las 6 aquí   
Evelyn: Perdón, pero yo voy a pasar   
Curtís: Yo también, muy cansado  
Oliver: Nada de eso   
Dig: Perdón Oliver, pero hasta yo voy a pasar, tengo tiempo que reponer con mi hijo   
Todos comienzan a irse, salen a Oliver marcharse malhumorado   
Dig: ¿Qué pasa? Ah estado actuando extraño desde que volvimos ayer   
Felicity: Ah estado extraño, desde que se fue   
Dig: Barry   
Felicity: Él nunca lo admitirá, pero lo extraño

* * *

Ciudad Central - 7 de Marzo

Wally corre por las calles en la caza de un camión lleno de ladrones, Wally lo sigue tratando de adelantar e interceptarlo, hasta que ve que es frenado por Jesse, dejándolos en el suelo con esposas atándolos unos a otros   
Jesse: Amigos, un camión no es muy rápido, creí que eran rápidamente   
Al oír las sirenas de policía se van corriendo del lugar dejando a los ladrones ser arrestados

* * *

Laboratorios S.T.A.R. - Instalación de las afueras  
Wally y Jesse entran agitados, bajo la mirada confusa de Cisco, HR, Tracy y Harry  
Wally: No recuerdo que fuera tan agotador  
Jesse: Como se nota tu falta de experiencia  
Cisco: No creó que Wally tenga experiencia en combates en parejas  
Wally: Estuvimos trabajando en un equipo muy grande mucho tiempo, tiene sentido que sea difícil acoplarlos de nuevo  
Harry: Necesitan entrenarse mejor, reacomodarse  
*****: No solo ustedes  
Todos se voltean y ven a Felicity caminando hacia ellos, curiosamente, con la misma mirada  
Cisco: También se nota el cambio de personal, ¿Verdad?  
Felicity: Bastante, en unos más, que en otros  
Jesse: No es sorpresa, estar usando portales en vez de vehículos o nosotros, no me sorprende, incluso a nosotros nos cuesta seguir el ritmo  
HR: Lo sienten como demasiado terreno  
Felicity: Se entiende, lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, anoche les costo a todos alcanzar a 2 criminales  
Tracy: ¿Como el estar sólo 2 días separados los afectó tanto?  
Harry: Es lo que debemos saber, eso les impide dar todo de ellos  
Felicity: Tal vez no sólo eso, Oliver, se esta, obsesionando con su trabajo de alcalde y de Green Arrow  
Wally: Y papá, Jesse, Cecile y yo lo mantenemos entretenido, pero, extraña a Iris, y a Barry  
Felicity: Todos  
HR: Pues traelo  
Harry: ¿Cómo crees que van a traer a Allen así como así?  
HR: No a BA, al arquero  
Cisco: No, HR, podría empeorarlo  
Jesse: Explicación, por favor  
Cisco: Vibrar a Oliver, para poder hablar con Barry  
Felicity: Ah  
Harry: ¿Y cómo lo traeríamos si decidimos hacer eso?  
*****: No será un problema  
Se voltean a la entrada y ven a Joe acercándose a ellos  
Joe: Vean esto  
Joe muestra las imágenes del caso del que Wally y Jesse detuvieron, dejando a todos sorprendendidos por la marca que muestra uno de ellos  
Felicity: Prometheus  
Joe: Le dije a Julian que los investigue, y ese tiene antecedentes en Ciudad Star  
Felicity: Es un mensaje, pero de que, no lo sé  
Harry: Este, Prometheus, tiene algo personal con su Oliver Queen, algo de aquí lo tiene de blanco para él  
Tracy (nerviosa): Cómo nosotros  
Joe: Lo más probable  
Felicity: Estaremos aquí todos mañana por la mañana  
HR: No se tarden

* * *

En la mañana llega el equipo Flecha confundidos por regresar tan pronto a la instalación, al adentrarse ven en las pantallas superiores al sujeto con la marca de Prometheus y todo lo relacionado con Prometheus  
Oliver: ¿Quién es él?  
Joe: Trevor Frey, un criminal que roba lo que sea, si la paga es buena  
Julian: ¿Sabes que querría Prometheus de Ciudad Central?  
Dig: Me sorprende que este algo relacionado con él en Ciudad Central  
Rene: ¿Dijo algo?, ¿Cómo el como la obtuvo?  
Joe: No mucho, pero ya esta en Iron Heights, y ya estamos vigilando todos los centros que almacenan lo que se llevó  
Oliver: No lo intentará, de querer algo de aquí, lo habría tomado el mismo, él es una distracción, o un mensaje, esperó lo primero  
HR: ¿Perdona?  
Cisco: Oliver, ¿Cómo sería un mensaje?  
Oliver: La última vez que lo vimos, sabía que iríamos todos, no me sorprende que intente intimidarlos o algo así, algo para sacarlos de su camino  
Cisco: Pues no la tendrá fácil  
Oliver: Cisco, no, él me quiere, si ustedes se involucran…  
Jesse: Ya mando una señal aquí, y Barry y Wally lo enfrentaron antes, ya está este equipo muy involucrado  
Curtís: Oye, ya viste de lo que es capaz, no creó que deje esto así de sencillo  
Dig: Oliver, sabes que es mejor hacerlo juntos  
Oliver: Ya lo intentamos, y nos venció  
Jesse: Esta vez se enfrentará bien  
Rory: Si peleamos todos, podremos vencerlo  
Oliver: ¿De verdad?  
Cisco: No esta Savitar para ayudarlo a predecirnos  
Oliver: No creó que lo necesite  
Evelyn: ¿Y nosotros?  
Cisco: Oliver, Barry lo pidió, que siguiéramos trabajando juntos, no lo hemos hecho por que sí, no tenemos mucho en común sin él, pero él creía en este equipo, hagamos lo, por él, por Barry  
Oliver: ¿Cómo lo haremos?  
Felicity: Con sus portales, sus poderes, y tus rutinas de entrenamiento, podremos poner este equipo en forma para amenazas de Prometheus y meta-humanas  
Oliver: ¿Y ellos?  
Joe: Por lo que comentaron, solo Trevor Frey lo vio, brevemente  
Oliver: ¿Dónde?

* * *

Lo comentado por Trevor Frey los lleva a una pequeña casa en los límites de Ciudad Star, en la cuál se adentran Oliver, Dig, Thea, Cisco y Wally, al llegar a la sala se prenden las luces, mostrando las 3 paredes con una palabra formando la frase "No Pudieron Resistirse", dejándolos desconcertados

* * *

Las pantallas de la instalación muestran fotos de lo que había escrito en las paredes, haciendo que todos quedan confundidos  
Cisco: ¿Acaso él …?  
Oliver: No lo sé, pero dejo claro su punto, viene por todos  
Jesse: ¿Entonces que hacemos?  
Oliver: Prepararnos, Prometheus creen que no le daremos pelea, demostramos le, que se equívoca  
Cisco (emocionado): ¡Genial!, necesitamos un nombre, algo que nos entone  
Felicity: Y entone nuestra misión  
Oliver: Esto me de recuerda a Lían Yu, unos terroristas usaban referencias al único libro que había leído en ese momento, Odissey, una persona que hace lo que sea, por volver a casa, así me siento, seguir peleando, por todo esto  
Joe: Por la familia que tenemos  
HR: Y la que hemos hecho  
Cisco: Warzone, así puede llamarse este lugar, y nosotros   
Tracy: Odissey, me encanta   
HR: Si, súper genial   
Felicity estira su brazo, HR pone su mano sobre la de ella, y así van los demás   
Felicity: Entonces, un equipo   
Dig : 2 ciudades   
Oliver: Una misión   
Cisco: Salvar a otros   
Wally: De Prometheus   
Jesse: Y cualquiera que quiera dañar a los demás   
Oliver: Ok, andando


	2. Caza Nuclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walker vuelve y Odissey debe seguirlo hasta Rusia, donde los conflictos siguen a Oliver, apesar de tener ya 3 años sin toparse con ellos

**Caza Nuclear**

Oliver, Evelyn, Rene, Rory y Wally combaten a unos hombres armados en el techo de una bodega de Laboratorios Mercury en Ciudad Star, Jesse, Thea, Dig y Curtis están en la parte de abajo, derribando más y siguiendo a su punto de escape, donde ven un camión con más hombres armados, al verlos comienzan a dispararles, haciendo que se cubran con las cajas que había ahí  
Thea: Ollie, los encontramos  
Oliver: Ok, Jesse, corre alrededor para crear una muralla temporal, Cisco, necesito que abras una brecha para que Rene y yo derribemos a los que estén dentro; Wally, baja a Evelyn y Rory, derriben a los que escoltarán al camión  
Jesse: Hecho  
Comienza a correr alrededor del camión, cegando a todos los que se encontraban cerca

* * *

Warzone  
Felicity revisa los mapas del lugar mientras Harry examina la vista satelital de los alrededores  
Felicity: Chicos, no hay rutas de escape alternativas, o salen por las entradas o un avión  
Harry: La puerta más cercana los va llevar a la bahía  
HR: ¿Eso es un barco?  
Harry: Si, por eso esa ruta  
Felicity: Oliver, se llevarán eso a un barco  
Oliver: Entonces no podemos dejar que salgan

* * *

Wally, Evelyn y Rory combaten a los soldados que están en los vehículos a los costados del camión, una brecha se abre en el remolque dejando salir a Oliver, Cisco y Rene combatiendo al puñado de soldados, sienten el camión moverse, viendo que esta arrancando  
Rene: O huyen o quieren atropellar a los demás  
Oliver: Rory, el camión  
Rory se voltea a verlo acercándose a la barrera de energía de Jesse, usa sus trapos hacia el chasis, frenando el movimiento, pero aún siendo jalado muy lentamente  
Rory: Speedy, descompone ese camión por favor  
Thea se voltea y ve el camión, saca 3 flechas las cuales dispara, 1 separa el remolque el camión, otra le da a la rueda trabando la tracción y la última da al frente creando un choque eléctrico al camión provocando que se detenga por completo  
Thea: Camión neutralizado  
Wally: Soldados derribados  
Cisco: Green Arrow, aquí Vibe, tengo el cargamento, son unas armas raras  
Felicity (estática): Manda imagen para revisarla  
Cisco: Ok, Overwatch  
Cisco usa su gafas para trasmitir lo que ve cuando un mensaje de A.R.G.U.S. aparece en la pantalla  
HR: A.R.G.U.S. ¿Por qué me suena?  
Felicity: Conociste a su jefa durante el ataque Dominador y con el tema de la.fuente de energía, oh no  
Oliver: ¿Qué pasa?  
Felicity: Es Lyla, la ojiva nuclear que tenían custodiada desapareció

* * *

Warzone  
Oliver se pasea frustrado mientras Felicity muestra al resto lo que Lyla les mandó sobre el robo  
Dig (enojado): Ese, maldito  
Jesse: Debo decirlo, eso es preciso  
Felicity: Lo sé, Walker entró en la bóveda de desechos radioactivos de A.R.G.U.S., llegó a la bóveda de la ojiva nuclear que tomo culpando a Dig y se fue, todo en menos de media hora  
Harry: Es más que precisó, es muy calculado, el ya sabía que hacer, donde y cuanto le tomaría  
Oliver: Savitar  
Thea: Estoy de acuerdo, suena a alguien que tiene bien calculado cada paso que dieron todos  
Rory: Y Savitar al ser Barry le sería muy fácil tener acceso a esa información y dársela a alguien así  
Cisco: Savitar no vio que lo venciéramos, esto debió ser una acción de sus viajes en el tiempo de nuestra guerra de héroes  
Oliver: Sea como sea, debemos detenerlo  
HR: Esperemos que no sea obra de Savitar  
Harry: No cuentes con ello, pero vale soñar, lo importante, es recuperarla  
Evelyn: La cosa es a donde fue  
Tracy: Según esto, ah, Rusia  
Oliver: No está mal, puedo conseguir apoyo ahí  
Harry: Esta decidido, iremos Rusia  
HR: Esto será emocionante  
Harry: Tu no  
Thea: Yo tampoco iré, Quentin está saliendo del AA, me quedare y la echó un ojo  
Oliver: Tracy, quedate y cuida a HR  
Cisco: Hablaré con Joe y Julian, que preparen escuadrones para cuidar las ciudades en lo que volvemos  
Dig: Empaquen sus cosas, la caza nuclear será dura

* * *

Rusia  
En el aeropuerto de Rusia van Oliver, Felicity y Dig, detrás de ellos salen Curtis, Wally, Harry y Cisco, y tras ellos Jesse, Rory, Evelyn y Rene  
Evelyn: Rusia, y creí que los Alienígenas sería lo único raro que le pasaría a alguien de mi edad  
Rene: Debimos de verlo venir  
Jesse: Jamás estuvo en Rusia de mi Tierra, así que no se que esperar de esto  
Rene: Lo mismo que en casa pero con cara sería  
Rory: No le des malas impresiones  
Wally: Oliver ¿A quién buscamos?  
*****: Oliver  
Voltea hacia donde viene la voz, viendo a Anatoly, el líder de la Bratva, la mafia rusa  
Oliver (sonriendo): Anatoly  
Ambos se acercan con los brazos, cuando Anatoly le da un derechazo a Oliver, este lo mira confundido y los demás sorprendidos  
Anatoly: Tienes muchas agallas para venir Oliver  
Oliver: Me explicas esto  
Anatoly: Alexi Leonovo  
Oliver: Anatoly, en serio  
Anatoly: El era Bratva, y te pidió un favor, y te rehusaste  
Oliver: Esta tras un terrorista, no tenía tiempo para algo como eso  
Anatoly: Y por eso fue asesinado, así que dime Oliver ¿Por qué debería recibirte como a un hermano?  
Oliver: Porque tienes a un militar americano usando tu patio trasero para vender una ojiva nuclear  
Anatoly: No se a metido en nuestros asuntos, así que no nos meteremos; vete a casa Oliver, no hay nada para ti aquí

* * *

Entran en una casa la cual tiene los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas  
Evelyn: Bonito lugar  
Dig: Gracias, A.R.G.U.S. la usaba de casa segura, aunque por como están las relaciones recientemente, se ve que no la han usado mucho  
Curtis: Y porque A.R.G.U.S. no nos acompañó  
Rory: Si, que no se supone que debe evitar este tipo de cosas  
Dig: A.R.G.U.S. no puede actuar sin causar un conflicto diplomático, estamos solos  
Felicity: Literal, sin la Bratva no tengo información, debo empezar desde cero  
Oliver: Veré que puedo hacer  
Wally: Podemos salir a las calles, a ver que averiguamos  
Jesse: No creemos que sea mucho, pero podemos intentar

* * *

Oliver y Dig entran en un bar en donde Anatoly está en una cabina en la esquina  
Anatoly: Se nota que eres malo para los rechazos  
Oliver: Anatoly, no nos iremos así de fácil, y me debes una de Gregori  
Anatoly: Tienes suerte de que no me agrade Leonovo  
Anatoly les hace una seña a las sillas frente a él y ambos se sientan  
Dig: Sabes algo al respecto, no  
Anatoly: John Diggle, siempre firme, por eso eres mi americano favorito  
Dig: Gracias, y la eludiste  
Anatoly: Bien visto  
Oliver: ¿Qué sabes sobre Walker y su negocio con la ojiva?  
Anatoly: Oliver, ya deberías saber que los trabajos de la Bratva son muy minuciosos, y no compartimos nada con facilidad  
Dig: Algo básico que sea común  
Anatoly: Lo que paso con Leonovo es grave, y como sabes siempre agradezco lo de Gregori  
Oliver: Hice lo que tenía que hacer  
Anatoly: Y el que aceptará sentarme y escucharte nos deja a mano, tras darle la espalda a un hermano perdiste el apoyo de la Bratva, por eso estás solo en esto, no te apoyaremos, pero si puedo darte un consejo, se veloz, Markovianos, así siempre se le llaman a este tipo de personas, y si ellos descubren que estás metiéndote en sus asuntos acelerarán todo, y no les importará quien pague por eso

* * *

En la casa segura Felicity, Cisco y Curtis revisan toda la información que tienen y los mapas de la ciudad en busca de una concordancia de donde se comunican Walker y los markovianos; Rory, Evelyn, Harry y Rene revisan la información del robo para encontrar la forma en la que obtuvo, Wally y Jesse llegan llamando la atención de todos  
Wally: No descubrimos nada, es un callejón sin salida  
Jesse: O nadie sabe nada, o tienen mucho miedo de hablar  
Harry: No me sorprende, estamos lidiando con la mafia Rusa  
Rory: Si, sus métodos para ocultarse son buenos  
Curtis: Walker a su edad no creó que sepa de todo los medios para ocultarse  
Felicity: Cierto, Walker debe usar unos dispositivos antiguos de comunicación, lo cuál los hace difícil de rastrear, más no imposible  
Felicity conecta la USB clandestina, y comienza a escanear los datos que tiene, encontrando un nombre de una compañía  
Felicity: Que cosa pasamos por alto, hay una compañía llenada DetraLink, ahí cruzan la información de comunicación, sólo hay que hablar con un tal Maxim Ostrovsky  
Jesse: Wally y yo podemos ir  
Harry: No, solo hay que sacar información y que no hable, Smoak, tu y yo lo haremos, los demás sólo cubra nos, no causemos un gran conflicto  
Felicity: Perdona, ¿Sabes tratar con gente que solo piensa en sus bolsillos y amenazarlos sabiendo que les dará la muerte la colaboración?  
Harry: Como no tienes idea

* * *

2 horas después  
En la parte trasera de una iglesia Oliver, Dig y Evelyn recorren el un pasillo apuntando con sus armas en busca de enemigos  
Dig: Recuerdme, ¿Cómo trajimos los trajes?  
Oliver: Wally y Jesse usaron su velocidad para subirlas al avión  
Evelyn: Astutos, ¿Y los demás?  
Oliver: Reporten  
Wally: Kid Flash esperando frente a la puerta principal  
Rene: Wild Dog y Ragman en el atrio  
Jesse: Jesse Quick y Mr. Terrific en planta alta  
Cisco: Vibe y Overwatch listo con ojos en el cielo  
Oliver: Mantenganlos abiertos, el resto estén preparados, es obvio que no saldremos de aquí sin pelear  
Dig: Tenías que decirlo  
Los 3 ven al frenuy ven a Walker con 2 hombres, los 6 se miran sorprendidos, Walker asiente y los 3 comienzan a disparar, Dig responde el fuego cubriéndose junto a Oliver y Evelyn en la pared de enfrente, usan sus flechas para desarmarlos, pero sacan un pistola tras perder una, Evelyn dispara una flecha explosiva que separa a los 3, pero Walker logra salir y una de los soldados, Oliver y Evelyn detienen al otro mientras Dig persigue a Walker  
Dig: Intenta huir, alguien detenga lo  
En el atrio Rene ve a varios hombres pararse y ve que meten las manos a los bolsillos, todos dirigiéndose al mismo lugar, le hace una seña a Rory quien entiende de inmediato, se quita el abrigo que trae y se agacha para ponerse la máscara, Rene saca una pistola y chifla llamando la atención de ellos, al verlo con su arma comienzan a dispararle, los civiles se cubren mientras esta la balacera, Rory usa sus trapos y jala a los hombres por los tobillos haciendo que se golpeen las cabezas dejándolos inconscientes  
Rene: Detuvimos sus refuerzos  
Jesse y Curtis bajan las escaleras cuando oyen disparos, Jesse usa su velocidad y detiene las balas mientras Curtis usa sus esferas para detener a los atacantes, pero no ven señales de Walker  
Jesse: Aquí Jesse Quick, no se fue hacia las.sección delantera, sigue en la trasera  
Wally corre a la parte trasera y ve a Walker subir a un auto negro el cual se mete entre los árboles  
Wally: Lo veo, se oculta entre los árboles  
Cisco: Tiene razón, y es una gran ruta de escape  
Felicity: Los satélites son tapados por los árboles, Kid Flash, detenlo  
Wally corre tratando de seguir el auto, el cual se sacude mucho por el terreno, llega hasta el rompiendo la ventana del conductor permitiéndole girar el volante haciendo que se estrellé contra un árbol, Wally saca al conductor y ve un maniquí en la parte trasera en lugar de a Walker, revista el lugar y ve marcas de autos dirigiéndose en varias direcciones  
Wally: Ese maldito

* * *

En la casa segura todos quedan frustrados por lo que paso en la iglesia, Oliver entra en la cochera donde está el soldado que estaba con Walker, el cual esta encadenado al techo, Oliver activa el distorsionador vocal antes de acercarse a él  
Oliver: ¿Dónde está?  
Soldado: Como si fuera a decírtelo  
Oliver: Si no lo haces, me aseguraré que pases por un mundo de dolor  
Oliver comienza a chocar pinzas de corriente de electricidad conectadas a una batería  
Soldado: ¿Y eso para qué?  
Oliver: Para irte preparando  
Oliver vuelve a la casa y se sienta en el sillón soltando un suspiro de frustración  
Rene (sarcástico): ¿Hablo de más?  
Oliver: Ojalá

* * *

En la camioneta estacionada afuera Felicity revisa la USB en busca de información para encontrar a Walker, cuando oye la puerta abrirse se asusta, pero se relaja al ver a Rory  
Felicity: Que susto Rory, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Rory: Venir a ver que no te vuelvas loca  
Felicity: Pues allá voy  
Rory: No sale nada de tu USB loca  
Felicity: Esta USB loca contiene memoria cache de todo tipo, así obtuve a Ostrovsky, y lo que necesitaba para exonerar a Dig  
Rory: Felicity, estas dejando que eso te dómine  
Felicity: Gracias a esto es que eh podido ayudar a mis amigos  
Rory: ¿Y qué precio?, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que Felicity Smoak, una gran hacker desde, la escuela, era tremenda en lo que hace, desde cuándo ella necesita ayuda en su campo  
Las puertas traseras de la camioneta se abren mostrando a Oliver, dándoles a ambos un susto  
Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Rory (sarcástico): Aquí tratando a oscura  
Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Oscura? ¿Qué hiciste?  
Felicity (molesta): No tiene importancia  
Oliver: Por ahora, lo que se necesita ahora es encontrarlo  
Rory: Sólo hay que pensar como un militar con edad de jubilación  
Felicity: Oh rayos, ya tengo ideas de donde buscar  
Oyen unos ruidos extraños que vienen de la cochera, Oliver corre hacia ella mientras Rory y Felicity salen mirándolo, se voltean a ver sin entender que pasa  
Dig golpea al soldado como un saco de box, cada vez que se detenía el soldado se reía  
Dig (furioso): ¿Esto te divierte?  
Soldado (sonriendo): Lo hace, es divertido ver toda esa furia en vano, mientras no hable, todo lo que hagas será en vano, y estarás perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo en vez de buscar donde encontrarlo  
Dig vuelve a golpearlo cuando Oliver lo sujeta y lo aleja  
Oliver: Suficiente Dig  
Dig: Penas voy empezando  
Oliver: No, estás haciendo justo lo que quiere, este tipo esta disfrutándolo, tienes que cambiar de método  
Dig: Tu método no sirve  
Oliver: Entonces por que sigues aquí  
Ambos son sacados de ahí y dejados en la casa por Wally y Jesse, ambos quieren verlos duramente, pero a Oliver le cuesta enfocar y Dig va a vomitar  
Jesse (confundida): ¿Eso es normal?  
Oliver: Mas de lo que gustaría admitir  
Wally: Dime que tienes un plan para encontrarlo  
Oliver: Lo tengo

* * *

Oliver entra en un bar y ve Anatoly en la barra, quien al verlo suelta una risa falsa  
Anatoly: Aún en estas circunstancias es divertido ver tu opstenidad  
Oliver: ¿Qué necesitas que haga?  
Anatoly: Dijiste las palabras

* * *

Oliver estaciona la camioneta junto a una fábrica, en la parte trasera viene Evelyn cargando un arma y Wally sosteniendo unos pasamontañas  
Oliver: ¿Están listos?  
Wally: Me recuerdas el plan  
Oliver: Entramos, buscamos al líder, intimidamos, damos el mensaje y nos vamos  
Wally: Porque siento que yo lo buscaré  
Evelyn: Por tu velocidad, mientras Oliver y yo disparamos  
Oliver: Exacto  
Evelyn: Hacemos esto, y la Bratva nos ayuda a encontrarlo  
Oliver: Esperemos que puedan más que eso  
Wally: Ok, a mal paso darle prisa  
Wally les pasa los pasamontañas al acercarse, Evelyn le da a Oliver un arma e ingresan al lugar, el cual se ilumina por la electricidad de Wally, saliendo por la ventana con el líder, Evelyn sale por la puerta mientras Oliver sale por la ventana y dispara haciendo que explote el interior  
Oliver: Anatoly dice que tienes 3 días para llevarte lo que queda de tu trabajo, y como recuerdo, 2 dedos rotos  
Oliver le toma 2 dedos y los gira, Wally los sujeta a ambos y regresan a la camioneta  
Wally: Eso estuvo, muy feo  
Evelyn: Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, pero por personas como tu vemos la luz  
Oliver: ¿A que te refieres?  
Evelyn: Cuando los traicione con Prometheus, estaba llena de sed de venganza por todo, y gracias a Flash, a Barry, vi que todo lo malo trae algo bueno, las cosas que hizo, fueron malas, para nada lo de un héroe, pero al verte, como a pesar de todo, nos pudimos mantener unidos, me hizo ver, que todo lo malo que nos a pasado, trae algo bueno, trajo este equipo, de héroes inadaptados  
Wally: Si, somos buenos e igual de malos al hacer las cosas, esto solo es un paso oscuro, para llegar a esa luz al vencer a Prometheus  
Oliver: Esperó que tengan razón  
Wally: Por lo mientras, aquí nos falta algo  
Evelyn: Cierto, la Bratva  
Oliver enciende la camioneta y se van del lugar

* * *

En la casa segura Dig está dando vueltas frustrado, Felicity revisa en la computadora varios lugares en busca de Walker  
Felicity: Haciendo un hoyo en el suelo no me ayudas  
Dig: Oliver puso a Rene y a Rory a cuidar la cochera  
Felicity: Si, ese tipo debe saber muy poco para dejarlo atrás  
Oliver entra en ese momento y miran a ambos, haciendo que le presten atención  
Oliver: Ya tengo alguien buscándolo  
Dig: ¿A si?  
Felicity: Hiciste el trabajo sucio de la Bratva  
Oliver: Tenemos que encontrarlo, y en este equipo yo soy el que toma los caminos oscuros  
Dig: No empieces  
Felicity: Oliver, tu nos enseñaste que a veces tenemos que tomar los caminos oscuros  
Barry: Miren a donde nos a llevado, si no tenemos límites con eso, pronto seremos los malos  
Curtis entra corriendo alarmando a los 3  
Curtis: Oigan, hay un montón de rusos hay afuera  
Los 4 salen rápido y ven a Anatoly con varios hombres armados  
Anatoly: Tenemos a su blanco, y hombres listos para pelear  
Oliver: Preparense

* * *

En un hangar Walker y los markovianos intercambian una caja grande de madera y un maletín, al estar se separando les empiezan a disparar, se cubren y tratan de responder el fuego mientras huyen, los markovinos entran en 2 camionetas y se alejan, Jesse llega e impide el escape de una, Oliver y Rene abordan su propia camioneta y los persiguen, Oliver saca medio cuerpo por la ventana y dispara una flecha que saca de balance la camioneta  
Oliver: Jesse Quick, la camioneta  
Jesse: En ello Green Arrow  
Jesse los pasa y frena y la camioneta de los markovianos, obligándolos a bajar, donde son apuntados por los miembros de la Bratva  
Anatoly: Sulten las arma o cenaran plomo hoy  
Oliver, Rene y Jesse se paran detrás de ellos, haciendo que suelten las armas y se pongan de rodillas con las manos en la nuca, Rene abre la caja y la ve vacía  
Rene: Oigan, problemas  
Oliver: Los markovianos no la tienen, busquen a Walker  
Walker y varios soldados se escabullen por la parte trasera cuando una brecha se abre junto a Walker y Dig lo embiste, los soldados me apuntan a Dig, pero Cisco dispara varias ráfagas permitiéndole a Evelyn dispar una flecha explosiva apartándolos, Wally corre y derriba a los soldados que se tratan de levantar, Dig le apunta a Walker y pone su pie en su pecho para que no se levante  
Dig: Ustedes los enmascarados siempre se creen por encima de todos, pero se a demostrado que no es así, Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, ahora Flash, lo entiendes, tu eres el que sigue  
Dig: En ese caso, no dejaré que personas como tu sigan saliéndose con la suya, pero tampoco seré igual a ti, me aseguraré de que pases el resto de tu vida en prisión  
Dig lo levanta y se lo lleva del lugar hacia donde los miembros de la Bratva tienen los soldados que atracaron llegando  
Felicity, Curtis y Rory entran en la plataforma continúa siguiendo el contador hailit, donde ven la ojiva con un temporadizador, Curtis y Felicity intentan hackearlo, pero solo causan que el tiempo se reduzca  
Curtis: Aquí Mr. Terrific, la encontramos con un temporadizador  
Felicity: Cada vez que intentamos acceder a ella el tiempo disminuye  
Rory: ¿Podemos detenerla?  
Curtis: No, un corto circuito al temporadizador la haría detonar  
Felicity: Creo que puedo sacarla de aquí  
Felicity se dirige a un helicóptero, Rory la detiene y la deja junto a Curtis quien la sujeta  
Rory: Oye, ¿Qué haces?  
Felicity: Creó poder pilotear esta cosa y alejarla para reducir las víctimas  
Rory: ¿Y causar otro Havenrock?  
Curtis: Esa es la idea más estúpida que haz tenido, usemos nuestras mentes brillantes  
Rory: Yo se que hacer, mis trapos me protegieron de la explosión de Havenrock, tal vez pueda hacer que lo hagan otra vez  
Curtis: Esa es peor, morirás  
Rory: Oigan, lo sé pero el tiempo se nos termina y es lo mejor que tenemos, sé que puedo lograrlo  
Felicity: Al explotar serás disparado hacia atrás a esa distancia  
Rory: No si hago que en vez de contenerla la absorba  
Curtis: ¿Y eso que evitará que tu recibas radiación?  
Felicity: Kid Flash y Jesse Quick pueden absorber el exceso, como Flash y Firestorm con la de Grood  
Curtis: ¿Llegarán a tiempo?  
Rory: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, avisenles mientras salen, ¡Ya!  
Rory se voltea poniéndose su máscara, se agacha y salen un montón de trapos como si fueran extremidades de un pulpo y comienzan a envolver la ojiva  
Curtis: Hay que salir, Felicity, ahí que salir  
Felicity: Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, vengan para acá y apoyen a Ragman  
Rory envuelve la ojiva pareciendo otra parte del traje mientras parece que recita un ritual, saliendo Curtis y Felicity son pasados por la electricidad de Wally y Jesse, Oliver y Rene se bajan de la camioneta y van a ellos, Felicity se aferra a Oliver mientras Curtis se volverá hacia el hangar  
Oliver: Oigan, ¿Qué esta pasando?  
Curtis: La ojiva, Rory…  
De repente una luz blanca se emita desde el interior, la cual se desvanece en unos segundos, los 4 entran al lugar y ven a Wally y a Jesse sacudidos acercándose a Rory cuyo traje está quemado y muchos de los trapos carbonizados y desprendidos del traje, los 6 lo mueven y ven que tiene ceniza en el rostro  
Rory (confundido): ¿Lo logré?  
Felicity: Lo hiciste demente

* * *

Odissey y la Bratva están en un bar y alzan unas copas de whisky y dan un trago, la mayoría sintiéndolo fuerte, Oliver y Dig gozándolo, y Wally y Jesse con 3 segundos de acidez  
Wally (sorprendido): Está cosa es fuerte logré sentirlo un momento  
Jesse: Oh, quisiera ver como reaccionarían los demás  
Felicity: Thea lo gozaría  
Evelyn: Vamos  
Anatoly: La ventaja de estar en Rusia, la Bratva se encarga de quien consume este alcohol  
Oliver: Solo una, yo tomaba de más joven  
Dig: Y a todos sobretodo las mujeres les consta  
Anataly: Jaja, por alto eres mi americano favorito  
Se separan dándoles espacio a Oliver y Anatoly quien les sirve otro trago  
Anatoly: Así que eres Pactar en tu ciudad, estos lazos sin duda se verán beneficios  
Oliver: Yo creí que esto era temporal  
Anatoly: Cuando la Bratva te necesitó volviste, restablecido  
Oliver: Anatoly, sabes a que me refiero  
Anatoly: Hiciste un juramento Oliver, una promisa, y son de por vida  
Oliver: Hay muchas promesas que no eh cumplido, algunos ha han caído  
Anatoly: Entonces tu le haz fallado a muchos, la ventaja de los caídos es que no te criticarán por tus métodos, pero en sucias su memoria al no cumplir tu promesa, puede que su última voluntad, así como pudiste avanzar aquí, un poco, puedes seguir, empieza por cumplir la última voluntad de tu último alineado en morir, y sigue así, y una vez eso, podremos hablar de negocios con calma  
Anatoly toma su trajo, le da unos leves golpes en el brazo a Oliver y se aleja dejando a Oliver con sus pensamientos

* * *

Ciudad Star - La noche siguiente  
Rory esta en su cochera guardando ropa y herramientas en una mochila mientras de vez en cuando viendo su traje en una mesa, se voltea al oír que golpean en la pared, viendo a Jesse y a Felicity  
Rory: Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
Felicity: Hola, aquí comprobando si aún andas radiactivo  
Jesse: Y si lo éstas para sacarla rápido de aquí  
Rory: Sip, estoy bien, hasta donde sé  
Jesse (confundida): Si, ¿Vas a alguna parte?  
Rory (nervioso): Si, yo…  
Felicity (preocupada): Rory, ¿Qué pasa?  
Rory: La radiación, algo le hizo a mi traje, ya no funciona  
Jesse: ¿Como que no sirve? Su poder no pudo irse así  
Felicity: Esto de acuerdo, tal vez solo se está reponiendo  
Rory: No lo creó, desde que mi padre me puso los trapos, eh sentido una especie de conexión con ellos, pero ahora, ya no lo siento, no siento esa esencia que me daba  
Felicity: ¿Qué harás entonces?  
Rory: No lo sé, voy descubrir que hacer ahora que no tengo mi traje  
Jesse: Sabes que no tienes que irte  
Rory: No se como ayudar al equipo sin el  
Los teléfonos de todos suenan mostrando el mismo mensaje de Oliver, que se reúnan en Warzone  
Jesse: Vamos, si irte es tu decisión final, al menos despidete de los demás  
Felicity: La apoyo  
Rory: Ok, vamos  
Los 3 comienzan a salir mientras Felicity responde un mensaje de Hélix, antes de ser sujetada por Jesse y correr

* * *

Warzone  
Todos se acercan a Oliver cunfundidos de ver el perfil de Laurel en las pantallas  
Felicity: Oliver ¿Qué está pasando?  
Oliver: No eh cumplido promesas, a personas que confiaron en mi  
Dig (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?  
Oliver: Me hizo prometer, que no dejaría que el legado de Black Canary muriera con ella, y no el tenido el coraje de hacerlo  
Thea: Laurel te hizo prometer que ella no sería la últimas Black Canary  
Rene: ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros?  
Oliver: Entre todos  
Cisco: Oliver, conocí a Laurel, se lo difícil que es esto, y no será fácil, pero si te sentiste así, ¿Por qué ahora?  
Oliver: Una parte de mi siente que la estoy reemplazando  
Rory: No va a hacer así  
Jesse: Por donde empezamos  
Oliver: Con su expediente, y buscar a alguien que se asemeje a su compromiso con los demás  
Harry: Un perfil para una nueva, será interesante  
Oliver: Es hora de que Black Canary regresé


	3. Black Canary Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odissey en busca de una nueva Black Canary reciben una visita inesperada, las Leyendas, con una noticia que cambiará todo su curso, traer a casa a Laurel Lance

**Black Canary pt. 1**

Warzone

Odissey revisa expedientes de mujeres con entrenamiento en combate que Felicity, Curits y Cisco obtienen, más los expedientes físicos que Joe, Julian y Quentin traen

Curtis: Joe, tu la conoces mejor, a Laura Stone, ¿Qué tal ella?

Joe: Tiene potencial, pero como dije, no confía en los héroes, cree que cada quien tiene el potencial

Quentin: Igual que Laurel, y ambas siempre ayudan

Felicity: Su pasado policíaco la ayuda, pero será difícil

Oliver: Ok, ella entra en opciones junto a Lussi Johnz y Amelía Hard

Rory: ¿Como vas con los perfiles?

Harry: Bien, todas tienen atributos muy buenos, pero su comparación en sus pruebas dan hasta 78%, solo las que tenemos ya en tal vez lo pasan pero por poco, ninguna llega al 85%

Julian: Ya es algo, muy calificadas

Thea: Pero no como Laurel

Jesse: Eso podría ser bueno, le daría otra esencia a Black Canary

Evelyn: Fuera de la zona de confort, será algo, no se como decirlo

Wally: ¿Extraño, novedoso?

Dig: Inusual

Rene: Inusual, hoy en día que no es inusual

*****: Nada a estas alturas

Todos se voltean a la voz y ve a las Leyendas parados en la entrada de Warzone, dejándolos confundidos y emocionados

Quentin: Sara, hola hija

Sara: Hola papá, parece que los agarramos ocupados

Quentin: Algo

Sara: De hecho, hay algo que necesitamos discutir, y curiosamente tiene que ver con lo hacen

Oliver: ¿Con lo qué hacemos?

Stein: Sr. Queen, hablamos de Black Canary

Ray: Sabemos como recuperarla

Odissey mira extraño a las Leyendas, todos se acercan a la consola central y dejan a Sara usarla, mostrando la fuga de Black Siren de la tubería

Sara: ¿Recuerdan la historia que nos contaron para tomarnos desprevenidos?

Rory: Como olvidarla

Ray: Creemos que es real

Stein: Casi, que la podemos hacer real

Quentin: Esperen, dicen que pueden revivirla

Sara: Si, el plan se oye complejo, pero si, podemos traer a Laurel de vuelta

Oliver: Se oye bien, pero tamien conocemos los riesgos

Cárter: Si, pero estamos listos

Nate: Por eso estamos aquí

Sara: Queríamos hablarlo con ustedes

Cisco: Wow, no negaré que estoy emocionado, y a la vez aterrado

Felicity: Todos, si hay algo que nuestras experiencias pasadas nos han enseñado es lo malo cuando nos metemos con la muerte

Rory: No para viajeros del tiempo

Wally: Espera, ¿Viajar en el tiempo?

Dig: Creí que ya no haríamos eso

Kendra: Hay es donde esta lo confuso

Sara: No evitaremos que la maten, tenemos que esperar a que Laurel muera, y luego llevarnos su cadáver, y luego dejar que Gideon haga su magia

Oliver: Explicate

Sara: Me asesinaron hace solo unas horas, un bala en el estómago y me rompieron el cuello, Gideon pudo arreglar ambas heridas y hacer a mi corazón volver a latir, con tecnología, no tendrá sed de sangre como cuando usaron el pozo del Lázaro

Evelyn: Espera, tomamos su cadáver, pero y después, si no la entierran habrá problemas

Amaya: Un duplicado

Harry: Wallace o Jesse hacen un remanente del tiempo de su cuerpo, el cual será enterrado

Sara: Su historia decía yo la traje, curiosamente fue mi idea, un descubrimiento accidental

Dig: Esa es la parte que asusta

Felicity: Haces parecer que Prometheus es un profeta

Oliver: O un viajero del tiempo se lo comentó, uno que quería dañar al equipo

Cisco: Savitar, crees que eso es parte del plan de Savitar

Tracy: Se tomo muchas molestias para que me encontrarán y creará la bazuca 4 años antes

HR: Es mucha coincidencia, demasiada

Julian: Es tanto bueno como malo

Jax: Oigan, pensemos lo, vencimos a Savitar, esto como entra en su plan ahora

Cisco: Savitar viajaba en el tiempo, no sabemos que tanto pudo hacer

Sara: Oliver, si no te sientes bien no hay problema, Laurel no tiene que quedarse aquí, puede venir con nosotros

Oliver: No es eso, estamos pensando mucho que como nos afecta, pero no en como afectará a Laurel

Sara: Ya te lo explique, no la afectará

Oliver: Y como tomará la idea de volver de la muerte, de nuevo

Quentin (sorprendido): ¿Cómo que de nuevo?

Cisco: ¿Cuando murió?

Oliver: Contigo, y Thea, Dig, Caitlyn, al igual que Ciudad Central y Ciudad Star, esto solo ella, Barry y yo lo sabemos, cuándo enfrentamos a Vándalo Salvaje, perdimos, y provoqué que Barry viajará en el tiempo

Cisco: Por eso estabas tan seguro a que los guantes presentaban fallas

Sara: Y que Laurel no parecía sorprendida a los viajes en el tiempo cuando Rip nos junto

Felicity: Todo lo que nos paso, fue por ustedes

Oliver: Yo estaba cegado por haber descubierto que William era mi hijo y que había aparecido una segunda oportunidad, Barry me advirtió de los riesgos y no quise escucharlo, y Laurel se llevo este secreto a la tumba

Dig: Oliver, ¿Cómo pensaron que era buena idea ocultarnos algo como esto?

Oliver: Porque era demasiado, con todos los peligros que entendí que traería, y después de lo que nos estuvo pasando no encontré el modo de hacérselos saber

Cisco: ¿Porqué tengo un Deja Vu?

Oliver: Y en cuanto a Laurel, mejor que ella se los diga

Quentin: ¿Qué?

Oliver: Dijiste que sabes como revivir la, y que sabes como evitar que cambie la historia estando contigo, hagamos lo

Sara (confundida): ¿Estás seguro?

Oliver: Si, ya tenemos la contramedida, pero lo haremos entre todos

Felicity: No se si esto será o muy bueno o muy malo

* * *

Ciudad Star - 2016

La Waderider aparece en el cielo antes de volverse invisible, Odissey y las Leyendas usan el mirador y contemplan Ciudad Star

Felicity: Aún no me creó que en serió estemos aquí otra vez

Oliver: Recuerda, hay que esperar a que dejemos solo el cuerpo de Laurel

Sara: Nos aseguramos de dejar uno hay, y revivimos a Laurel con el original

Ray: Será más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo

Jax: Es verdad, tenemos que ser veloces y sigilosos

Carter: Cosas que obviamente no tenemos juntas

Oliver: Pues habrá que intentarlo

Dig: ¿Tienes un plan?

Oliver: Yo no, Sara

Sara: Nate y Amaya, aún no los conocíamos, si pueden mantenerlos entretenidos, podremos tomar a Laurel

Rory: Eres un maestro en esto, que sugieres para distraerte

Oliver: Todos estaremos con la guardia baja, pero si tendrá que ser algo ingenioso

Dig: No tanto si logran alejarnos de la habitación

Mick: Fuego

Rene: No tan dramático

Stein: Pero con suficiente impacto para que todos vayan

Felicity: Oigan, intentamos entrar a un cuarto, no secuestrar a la presidenta

Sara: Lo sabemos, pero requerimos algo para sacar a todos de ahí

Mick: Emergencia de máscaras

Amaya: ¿Perdón?

Evelyn: Una emergencia, H.I.V.E.

Ray: Crear un evento que sea el estilo de Darkh

Felicity: Algo lo bastante llamativo que no podrás contener la ira e ir por él

Dig: Y mantenernos ocupados un rato

Stein: Hasta sacar a la Srta. Lance de ahí

Jesse: Y dejar a la remanente para no alterar el pasado

Oliver: Ok, ¿Alguna idea?

* * *

Jax y Mick están a 2 calles del hospital preparando unos explosivos, Oliver, Dig, Thea, Sara, Rene y Evelyn están en el de enfrente usando uniformes de H.I.V.E. mientras los demás están en la Waderider

Jax: Como para cosas que explotan eres tan bueno, pero para todo lo demás no te esfuerzas

Mick: El fuego es mi pasión, soy el amo de eso

Jax: No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero la aceptó, Gideon

Gideon: Parece que todo está en orden, en cuanto detone el edificio se prenderá

Jax: Y eso los hará salir

Gideon: Exactamente, solo será cuestión de mantener ocupados a sus yos del 2016

Jax: Y ahí entran los demás, Green Arrow, estamos listos

Oliver: Ok, preparen el detonador

Los 2 salen del edificio siendo observados por Oliver, al verlos alejarse detonan los explosivos en el edificio, viéndolo llenarse de llamas

Oliver: Empieza la fase 2

Pasan varios minutos y ven a los bomberos apagar el fuego, cuando notan varias figuras entrar por el techo

Oliver: Es hora

Sara: Recuerden, solo entretengan, no hay que lastimarse gravemente

Rene: ¿A ellos?

Sara: Las leyendas no estábamos aquí cuando Laurel murió

Rene: Ok, yo me refería a ellos, y nosotros qué

Oliver: Quedate junto a Sara y estarás bien

Thea: Llevátelo, que te enfrente, a ver si están bueno

Rene: ¿Tú a quien llevarás?

Thea: Evelyn

Rene: Suerte Evelyn, la necesitaras

Dig: Ok, andando Sara

Sara: Te sigo Dig

Rene: Vamos, prometo no darte en el rostro

* * *

Los 6 llegan al techo del edificio y entran por donde sus versiones del 2016 entraron, se separan en parejas y siguen el rastro de sus versiones del 2016, encontrándose primero a la de Oliver

Oliver: Yo llamaré la atención, llega por detrás y ataca la parte posterior de mi rodilla derecha, eso puede darnos una oportunidad

Rene: Ok, no te mates

Rene se pasa por el pasillo siguiente mientras Oliver se acerca por detrás

Oliver [2016]: Overwatch, ¿Qué es lo que quieren destruir? No encuentro nada

Oliver [2017]: Yo si

Oliver 2016 se voltea y dispara una flecha, la cual Oliver 2017 detienen fácilmente, se la arroja y toma la pistola en su cinturón y dispara cerca de su cabeza, haciendo que se cubra con la pared

Oliver [2016]: ¡Emboscada!

Toma una flecha y apunta, pero en ese momento aparece Rene pateándolo, sacándolo de balance, intenta clavarle la flecha, pero lo detiene, Oliver 2016 lo patea apartándolo, se voltea disparando una flecha quitándole el arma a Oliver 2017

Oliver [2017]: Sin duda estoy subestimando la situación

Oliver [2016]: Eligieron un mal momento para hacer sus fechorías

Rene (susurrando): Lo sabemos

* * *

Dig y Sara deambulan por un corredor cuando ven al Dig del 2016 usar su comunicador

Dig [2016]: Resiste amigo

Oye el disparo de una pistola volteando se para disparo la suya, la cual es quitada de su mano por un cuchillo de Sara

Sara: Manten los ojos atentos

Dig 2017 dispara provocando que Dig 2016 se cubra mientras recupera su arma

Dig [2016]: Parece que enviaron a sus mejores hombres a está misión suicida

Los Dig's se disparan permitiéndole a Sara tomar lo desprevenido y derribarlo hacia la pared tras él, frena fácilmente sus golpes y choca su cabeza con la pared

Dig [2017]: No soy tan fácil

Sara: No, solo esta des concentrado

* * *

Thea y Evelyn van revisando de puerta en puerta hasta ver a Thea y 2016 hacer lo mismo apuntando con una flecha

Evelyn (susurrando): ¿Siempre haz sido así?

Oye que se dispara una flecha, Evelyn se agacha y Thea 2017 detiene la flecha y lanzado antes de que explotará

Thea [2016]: Lindos reflejos

Ambas empiezan a pelear hasta que Evelyn dispara su arma provocando que Thea 2016 se cubra permitiéndole a Thea 2017 apoyar con el disparo, Thea 2016 dispara flechas quitándoles las armas, vuelve a dispararles, pero ambas detienen sus flechas y se las arrojan, Thea 2016 contrarresta el contraataque de Evelyn, pero no el de Thea 2017 tirándola al suelo y golpear su cabeza con el suelo noqueándola, se levanta y ayuda a Evelyn a levantarse

Evelyn: Bien, ¿Ahora qué?

Thea [2017]: Ponerme en un lugar a salvó

* * *

Oliver 2017 y Rene intentan vencer a Oliver 2016, pero él parece atacar bastante rápido para que puedan someterlo

Rene: Jamás te vi así

Oliver [2017]: La única vez que peleé tan rápido fue contra Barry cuando afectaron su mente y solo exprese irá

Rene: ¿Y tu?

Oliver: Laurel

Rene asiente y ambos se ponen erguidos esperando el próximo ataque de Oliver 2016, cuando lo hace ambos lo detienen permitiéndoles lanzarlo a una pared

Rene: Caerás hoy como esa pajarita

Oliver [2016] (furioso): ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella!

Oliver 2016 se lanza contra Rene provocando que los 2 caigan al suelo, esto le permite a Oliver 2017 lanzarse hacia él estrellándolo contra la pared, al tratar de pararse Rene patea en la cara a Oliver 2016 noqueándolo

Oliver [2017]: ¿Qué paso con no golpear la cara?

Rene: Que momento para ponerte gracioso

* * *

Ray llega a la ventana del cuarto de Laurel y ve está vacía, abre la ventana y va hacia la puerta observando el pasillo, dejando que Wally y Jesse entren y tomen el cuerpo de Laurel

Ray: Apresure se, si el Sr. Lance quiere entrar tendrán que ser más veloces que nunca

Jesse: Fácil

Wally: Andando Jesse

Ambos salen por donde entraron y comienzan a recorrer las calles de Ciudad Star, cuando arrojan el cuerpo con fuerza y se voltean atrapando 2, corriendo hacia lo alto de un edificio donde la Waderider desactiva su camuflaje dejándolos entrar y volver a activarlo, van hasta la bahía médica y Gideon realiza un diagnóstico de ambos, dejando las luces sobre uno de los cuerpos

Gideon: Este es el original, en el otro detecto una leve radiación no ionizante en las células

Stein: Viaje en el tiempo

Wally: Hecho, Atom, aquí Kid Flash, dime que todo sigue despejado

Ray: Si, luz verde

Jesse: Vamos Wally, no tardamos

Ambos salen con el remanente y corren de vuelta al hospital dejando el cuerpo en la cama, Ray va hacia ellos y lo acomoda tal y como cuando entraron

Ray: Listo, hay que salir de aquí ya

Los 3 salen por la ventana y la cierran creando la ilusión de que jamás estuvieron ahí, volviendo a la Waderider cuando Rory, Nate y Amaya sacan la Jumpship y se dirigen al edificio en llamas n donde recogen a los demás llevándose a las héroes del 2016 y dejarlos en el techo de un edificio a 2 cuadras antes de volver a la Waderider

Oliver: Funcionó

Rene: Aún no creó que sí

Cisco: Tenemos a Laurel, sólo haya que esperar a que Gideon la reviva

Joe: Quienes deberían estar presentes, ya saben, para no alterarla

Quentin: Sara sería lo más apropiado, entenderá al verla que tiene que ver con viajar en el tiempo

Julian: Lo mejor será gente en quien confíe

Cisco: Yo podría, cuando fuimos a investigar sobre nuestro Harrison Wells hablamos de algunas cosas a solas, puedo usar eso y sabrá que no es una trampa

Oliver: Habrá que ser muy cuidadosos con lo que décimos, no hay que darle tanto noticia de sopetón

Tracy: No sería mejor volver, y vea los cambios

Quentin: Sería mucho para ella

Stein: Pero volvería sería lo mejor, podremos hacer más allá

Cisco: Veré cuantas habitaciones tiene Warzone

Nate: ¿Warzone?

Felicity: Así le decimos al lugar

Mick: Exagerado

Evelyn: Un poco, pero suena genial

* * *

Warzone - 2017

La Waderider aparece en el cielo y aterriza afuera del lugar antes de activar el camuflaje y que salgan todos excepto Oliver, Sara y Quentin

Sara: ¿Seguro que es mejor ser solo nosotros 3?

Oliver: Si, somos los que mejor la conoce, podemos hacerlo

Quentin: Si no, espero que eso que Laurel y Cisco hicieron la ayude a convencerse

Oliver: Esperemos, Gideon

Gideon: La embolia ya está siendo tratada, ya empecé la reanimación cerebral, cuando este devuelta tendrá mucho dolor

Oliver: Vamos con ella

Los 3 caminan hacia la bahía médica y rodean el cuerpo de Laurel lleno de luces, cuando se apagan y la ven abrir los ojos y comenzar a toser, los 3 se acercan a ella y la ayudan a orientarse sin que se levante de la silla médica

Sara: Laurel, tranquila, solo respira

Quentin: Tranquila hija, estamos aquí contigo

Laurel (aterrada): No, no pueden

Oliver: Laurel, no estás muerta, lo puedes sentir

Laurel: ¿Cómo?

Sara: Viaje en el tiempo

Laurel: Oliver ¿Qué le dijiste a Barry?

Sara: Fue idea mía, en realidad

Laurel (confundida): ¿Y no dijo nada este tal Rip?

Sara: Él no está con nosotros

Oliver: Tampoco Barry

Laurel: Ok, tal vez si necesito descansar

Quentin: Acuestate, aquí estaremos por cualquier cosa

Laurel se acuesta totalmente cerrando los ojos, los 3 comienzan a salir hasta que la oyen moverse

Laurel: Creó que fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, mejor veo que tan bien quedé

Se levanta y se agarra el costado, levantándose la bata de hospital mostrando una leve marca de la flecha que Darkh le encajó

Laurel: Supongo que no más bikinis hasta que esto quede

Gideon: Su cuerpo lo tratara solo, una vez eso ya podré hacerle cirugía celular para quitársela

Laurel: Bueno saberlo

Sara: No te esfuerces

Laurel: Se supone que yo debería estar estar así por tí

Quentin: Pero si yo por tí

Laurel: ¿Y los demás?

Oliver: Afuera, les diremos que vengan

Laurel: No, yo puedo ir

Laurel comienza a acercarse a Oliver a pasos lentos y tambaleantes, Sara se acerca a ella y la sujeta

Laurel: No recuerdo que estuvieras así de delicada

Sara: Aún siendo revivida por Gideon no deberías estar así de débil

Laurel: Lo sé

Cuando salen al pasillo Laurel patea a la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda de Sara, Oliver y Quentin voltean a verla confundidos, pero empuja a Sara hacia ellos antes de correr lejos de los 3 tratando de encontrar la salida, pero Gideon va cerrando las puertas

Gideon: Srta. Lance, sufre de un shock de noticias, tómese un momento para respirar

Laurel: Después máquina

Laurel vuelve a correr por los pasillos hasta que salta y entra a un cuarto con sillas antes de que se cierre la puerta

Gideon : Capitán, llegó a la Jumpship

Sara: Esperemos que no intente nada en ella

Laurel se sienta en frente al ver el cristal, presiona todos los botones hasta que se sacude la Jumpship

Laurel: Ok, ya estoy safada, oon atención, velo como un contrato, observa todo lo que tienes

Mira detenidamente el panel de control antes de oprimir varias botones haciendo que la Jumpship despegue, lo logré, ¿Ahora qué?

Presiona un botón el cual hace que la Jumpship entre en el flujo de tiempo

Sara: Gideon, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Gideon: Apretó casi todos los botones, término saltando al 6 de abril de 2016

Oliver: Bromeas verdad

Gideon: El Sr. Allen jamás me programo con sentido del humor Sr. Queen

Quentin: Perfecto, tenemos que seguirla

Oliver: Estoy de acuerdo, Odissey, suban a la Waderider

Sara: Leyendas, suban, ¿Odissey?

Oliver: Eso fue mío, me llegó

Sara: Te haz vuelto suave, me agrada

Cisco (confundido): ¿Qué paso?

Sara: No sabemos, todo iba bien, y de repente actuó como si quisiera escapar, se metió en la Jumpship y termino en donde comenzamos

HR: Que vueltas de la vida

Kendra: Gideon, ¿A qué hora llegó?

Gideon: 9:32 am

Ray: Si Laurel entra en contacto con algo alterará todo el día

Carter: Podría alterarlo todo

Sara: Es verdad, vamos, impidamos que mi hermana cause una aberración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuará la parte 2 en Casería de la realidad


End file.
